Bedmates?
by fiirymist
Summary: Nakuru never thought she would ever end up in Yue's bed... especially not like this


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own it, don't sue, very poor.

--

**Bedmates!?**

--

"Nooooo, you have got to be kidding me..."

"Mm, how... interesting..."

"...I hate to say this, _master_, but it seems like we were better off without that vacation after all."

Three figures stood, frozen, in front the spot that used to be their home. Well, with used to be

being the key phrase here. The mansion that had previously served as their lodging place in this once foreign

town; the beautiful Victorian home, complete with rose gardens and grand staircases; the building that had once

elicited exlamations of envy and admiration ...

"It's... it's...GONE!!"

...has turned into nothing more than a, rather large, pile of ashes.

--

Sakura Kinomoto blinked, hands folded on her lap, a frozen smile still on her face.

_This has got to be one of the weirdest day I've ever experienced in my entire life..._ She thought

to herself as she blinked again, setting her gaze over the three figures in front of her for the fifth time

within the hour. She took in the wearied expressions on their faces, the dirty clothes on their bodies,

and the suitcases by their feet; assessing each with a careful gaze. _Who would've thought..._

She blinked for the final time, and flashed the anxious trio a brilliant smile.

"Of course you guys can stay at my house!"

--

Gasping for breath, Nakuru wrestled with her luggage up the stairs. Never in her mind, did she ever think her

and her companions would end up in the card mistress' home. Or, according to what she heard, it was actually

that uptight counterpart of her's house. It seems that during the time that they have been away on their "vacation" in England,

a lot has changed. _Sakura-chan and the others are in University now,_ she thought absentmindedly, pausing to

rest her arms a bit. Apparently Sakura-chan insisted on having her own place after high-school, determined to no longer

live off of her father. As expected, both her brother and father were very much against this. In the end, Yue offered his/Yukito's

house as his mistress' new place, and both parties were appeased.

_So really, technically, I am actually living in Yue's home._ Nakuru frowned, a slight distate in her

mouth at the thought. As much as they were two sides of the same coin, she was never really that fond of the silver headed

guardian._ He is just so ... so annoying, _Nakuru fumed, _his has the personality of a grain of sand! Yukito was definitely_

_better, even if he was only a disguise. HE at least talks. _She sighed. Nonetheless, she was still curious and has been itching to see

him again. It seems that during their time away, Yue had chosen to fuse with Yukito, opting to abandon his disguise since it is no longer

necessary. _So that would mean a bit of Yukito's personality would be in Yue now right? Wonder if it makes him any_

_nicer..._

Nakuru sighed in relief as she was finally relieved of her heavy suitcase upon reaching the guest... or rather, her

room. Flexing her shoulders slightly, Nakuru studied the guest quarters that was to become her's for the next few

weeks. The room itself was fairly simple, with minimal decorations and very few furniture. There was a bed, a closet,

a bedside table and a rather old looking armchair. The walls were painted light blue, and the floors were covered with a layer

of soft carpet. _Dark maroon, _Nakuru noted with a raised eyebrow, _how... interesting_. Directing her eyes away from the

floor, she allowed her gaze to wonder on to the bed. Once there, she found herself faced with yet another surprise. The bed was...

strange, to say the least. It was very old fashioned, built with a frame of richly coloured wood, also dark maroon, which extends

beyond the bed to form four large posts. Maroon eyes widened as they followed the posts skywards.

To the canopy.

It is the single most breathtaking thing she has ever seen. And being immortal, that's saying a _lot_. Formed of two layers shimmering velvet, the navy

blue canopy draped down the sides of the frame in waves, sliding across one another with seemingly life-like movements despite remaining absolutely

still. Nakuru stilled her breath, completely mesmerized. She could almost feel the cool, gentle touches of the blue velvet against her

skin. Directly below the canopy, a covering of the same shade and quality lay across the large bed. _Strange, a bed so large for a mere guest room,_

she thought absently. Crossing the room, Nakuru gently seated herself on the end of the bed, all the while couldn't help but notice how soft it is.

Her body suddenly froze, and maroon eyes darted from side to side. Deeming the coastlines clear, a large grin bloomed across Nakuru's face.

And with a delighted squeal she threw herself, limbs spread wide, on to the bed. Nakuru smiled contently as she buried herself in the seemingly

endless silky covers, arms tight around an equally silky pillow.

Just as she was getting comfortable, a noise in the door way drew her attention and her eyes flew open in surprise.

"What are you doing in my bed!?"

--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Spinel choked on his tea mid-sip, alarmed by the sudden noise. Immediately, his face turned red. Coughing and spluttering, he hammered

at his chest in a attempt to refrain from dying. Which could either be him choking to death or him falling off the coffee table trying to avoid

the first choice. Eriol merely smiled in amusement at his creation's antics while Sakura waved her hands around worriedly.

"Wha... cough...cough... noi-... cough... Naku-...cough..."

Bringing the cup to his lips, Eriol smirked. "It seems that Nakuru has met her bedmate."

--

"What the hell is going on!?"

Several people visibly cringed at the shrill noise, all wishing they had gotten a seat further away from the red headed girl.

Calmingly sipping his tea, Eriol barely even glanced at the moon guardian, who was currently fuming on the couch.

"Language, Nakuru, Language."

The said guardian glared crossly at her master, but had thankfully remained quiet this time, choosing to sulk instead. However, the silence

didn't last long. This time, it was her counterpart who chose to speak up, "I would like to know what the meaning of this is."

Sakura sweatdropped. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Setting down her own cup of tea, she turned to the silver

haired guardian and smiled. Yue stared back at his mistress, completely emotionless. Sakura felt her smile wane down just in the slightest.

Gulping nervously, she spoke in what she hoped was a comforting manner." Well, it seems that an unfortunate fire has destroyed Eriol-kun's

house... er, mansion, while they were on away. So, um, they needed a place to stay until they find another house. And since Tomoyo-chan

is out of town right now...er, um, I told them that they could stay with us." Sakura finished with a weak smile, well aware of the

steady stare from her stoic friend all through out her speech.

"But even so, why was this... thing in my room?" Yue said tonelessly, flitting his gaze towards the other moon guardian.

Nakuru was not pleased. "WHAT!? You arrogant bastard! Who are you calling a 'thing'!? How dare you!" Arms flailing, eyes raging,

she was ready to attack. And she would have if Spinel had not transformed in time and tackled her down on to the floor.

Glaring slightly in disapproval at the silver headed young man, Spinel spoke evenly, "Please don't agitate her more than necessary, Yue-san."

Black met violet. Yue narrowed his eyes but broke away first, turning to his mistress once again. "Explain."

Before Sakura could speak, a loud clink drew their attention. Yue turned his gaze towards the source of the noise, and found himself

faced with a smiling Eriol. Satisfied that he has everyone's attention, by now Nakuru had been efficiently restrained, Eriol leaned back

on the couch with another smile.

"It seems, Yue, that Sakura-chan only has one guest room." Eriol held up a hand, placating any further comments from Yue," Which, is too

small to house two people. So Nakuru-chan has been placed in your room for the time being."

"WHY can't I-" "Why can't she-" The two guardians glared at each other, irritated that the other had interrupted their sentence.

With one last glare at his counterpart, Yue looked away first. "Why can't she just sleep with Sakura-sama?"

Sakura sighed, "Because my bed is too small as well. And I am not making one of our guests sleeping on the floor or the couch." She added

with a glare at Yue. Sensing her warning, the guardian closed his mouth smartly. "Besides, you've got a huge bed, which is at least queen sized.

It should easily hold two people. And since you are both too tall for the bed in the guest room, you are stuck with each other."

"But he-" Eriol coughed.

"But-" A clink of the cup.

"B-" "Nakuru."

"... finee!"

Looking from a disgruntled Nakuru to a distant Yue, Sakura sighed inwardly. _This is gonna be... interesting..._

--

Silence.

Glare.

More silence.

More glares.

"Ugh, I can't take this any more." Nakuru threw her hands up in the air and plopped down on to the bed, completely

ignoring icy glares coming from one corner of the room.

The red head stared moodily at the canopy. They have been in completely silence since dinner, which was about a hour ago.

Even then, most of the noise was made by Keroberos, who had finally been woken up for food and incidentally just been

informed that he was to live with Spinel for the next few weeks and... yeah. Not pretty.

So here they were, stuck with each other... in silence. Nakuru blew a piece hair out of her face. _Oh, this_

_is going to be so funnnn..._ She stole a glance at the immobile figure by the window out of the corner of her eye. Nakuru has to admit,

Clow really out did himself when creating Yue. The moonlight silver coloured tresses, the snow white skin, the high cheekbones...

She sighed, now his personality was a whole other story. It was clear from the moment she saw him, nothing had changed, despite her hopes.

By fusing with Yukito, it had only served to completely erase the boy's existence all together. Not a trace of that charismatic smile

could be found on Yue's stern features.

Shifting slightly to lie on her side, Nakuru exhaled soundly. She was never that fond of the Yukito either, but somehow, she had

hoped that he was more than a disguise. That he might have been the reflection of a deeper part of Yue, a part that he was unwilling

to share with others. _Annnd obviously, I was proved wrong, again._

Yue regarded the lying figure in his bed with disinterest. He frowned as the girl sighed once again. In truth, despite earlier feelings of

disbelief and dismay, he had resigned himself to fate. In doing so, he had hoped that they would spend the next few weeks pretending

as if the other did not exist. Another sigh. An eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing Yue truly enjoyed, it the quiet solace of being

alone. And evidently, Nakuru was going to be anything BUT quiet.

Another sigh. Yue's mouth tightened into a grim line, "Please refrain from making such rude noises."

Nakuru's head snapped up, anger clearly outlined in her shining ruby eyes. "Rude!? Well, excuse me for being a tad bit UPSET at being

forced into living with a block of wood for the next few week."

Barely sparing the seething girl a glance, Yue answered icily, "You are welcome to use the couch." With that said, he turned towards the

window with slight tilt of his head, clearly signaling an end to their conversation, and began to study the moonlit night once more.

_I'm welcome to use the couch!? _Nakuru barred her teeth to refrain from lashing out once more. _That's just what he wants, isn't it. _

_For me to back out of this and run away._ She narrowed her eyes. _Ha, as if. In your dreams, Yue._

Grabbing a pillow, Nakuru buried herself in blankets once more and tried to occupy as much of the bed as possible. _Ha, let's see you_

_trying to sleep now._ With a final smirk, the red head let her eyelids droop, lulled in by the temptation of a dreamless sleep.

--

Soft snores pulled Yue out of his thoughts. Looking over at his bed, he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Nakuru. _She's loud_

_even when asleep, _he sighed softly, brushing silver bangs out of his eyes. He got up from the chair, gently working out the kinks in

his muscles from keeping immobile for so long. It wasn't until he got the bed, did he notice something very important.

Nakuru had taken up the entire bed.

Her counterpart slid close his eyes, mentally reminding himself of several reasons why he shouldn't get rid of her right... now.

Yue glanced at the sleeping girl once more. Her arms and legs were all over the place, grabbing pillows and under the blankets, thrown

across the covers carelessly. Her head tilted to one side, showing a sliver of her face. Her expression was, to Yue's surprise, almost angelic.

Silky, dark tresses spilled across her back, blanketing her slim figure in a layer of shimmering colour. Instinctively, pale fingers reached down, brushing a piece of

stray hair out of Nakuru's eyes. _I suppose she really isn't so bad when she's asleep..._

Then suddenly realizing what he was doing, Yue snatched his hand away hastily, violet eyes wide with surprise. Slowly, he backed away from the

bed, cradling his treacherous hand. Yue gulped and glanced down at the sleeping figure, unsettled by his own actions a mere second ago.

_Maybe... maybe the armchair will do for tonight... ..._

--

A/N: mmmmmm


End file.
